


Nothin's Gonna Change My World

by sarahpotters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Depression, Kidnapping, Murder, Original Character(s), Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Suicide Attempts, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahpotters/pseuds/sarahpotters
Summary: Danielle Kierstein thought she was invincible, that nothing could hurt her. Unfortunately, that foolish thinking had to come to an end in such a drastic way.'Nothin's Gonna Change My World' is a lyric from The Beatles' Across The Universe, though I'm referencing Fiona Apple's cover.Discontinued, I'll come back to it someday.





	1. The Green Dress

**Calvin's POV**

 

People seem to like me well enough. My mother always told me I wouldn't be so lonely if I would talk more, let people in, but no one's ever interested me. They never want to talk about important things; how I feel, my views on the world. All they ever seem to want to talk about is music, their jobs or classes; such trivial things. They usually begin to stray away from me after a few days of one-sided conversations.

Most girls find me attractive. They seem to really like my eyes, calling them amber and sometimes  _smoldering._ They say I would be more approachable if I'd smile some. I _would_ smile... if I knew of someone I would like to approach me, but I don't. No one at my college, or even in my town can compare with my attractiveness and emotional maturity.

I lived my life alone, looking for this right person. I've been lonely, more lonely than you can probably imagine, but I refuse to settle for someone who's idea of a deep conversation is one about the movie they went to last week. My loneliness has only worsened since my mother died when I was twenty-two. I have never known my father, not that I would ever like to. My mother hardly spoke of him, I urged her not to.

If he's chosen not to be in my life physically, then he will not be there in words.

Bless my mother for not naming me after the bastard. Calvin J. Bronson is my name.

I'm twenty-five years old and starting my last year of college in a few days. I had to take a few years off to take care of my mother before she passed away. I started my first year of college that August. I didn't need to much time to grieve, I had known it was coming since I was a child. My mother had also warned me not to waste my life grieving.

She wanted me to go to college, find that girl I've been telling her all about, and that's what I've been doing. For about three years now I've been looking for her.

And with the sight of a shimmering green dress under the blinding colored lights of the party, I think I might've found her.

 

 

 

**Danielle's POV**

 

The party's a bit crazier than I'm used to, though not as crazy as I expected. I'm a college freshman starting classes in a few days, and I didn't expect I'd even get invited to parties. Luckily for me, I actually have a friend here. Ronnie Zeidman, he's a senior and a bit disappointed I took time off to vacation and recover from high school. I'm twenty-one and _would_ be a senior, but instead, I'm a freshman with party connections.

Sooo... not so bad.

I'm dancing alone in the middle of the crowded room, flashing lights, loud music, alcohol in our systems, and body heat bringing me out of my shell. I'm dancing like I never thought I would, to music I don't even like, in a dress that was way too expensive, though the green does compliment my light brown skin perfectly. My sleeveless green dress sparkles as I dance and my long brown curls are a mess over my face as someone takes my arms in a tender grip. I pull my unsteady gaze up to Ronnie, who's looking down at me with a little smirk.

"Dani, if you're looking for someone to take home tonight, there's a guy; tall, built, brunette, attractive as fuck, and looking straight at you."

I raise onto my tiptoes to see where Ronnie is pointing and I see a man with five o'clock shadow and an intense stare aimed directly at me. I look away and drop back down, still using Ronnie as support as I shake my head.

"He's hot, but no."

"Why not, are you crazy?!"

I laugh as I look up at him, his dark skin glistening from sweat and his brown eyes glossy from alcohol. My own green eyes are sparkling from the alcohol and I lean over, laying my head on his arm, still laughing.

"-M kinda feelin' a girl tonight, R-Ron. You see any-any interested?"

"Mm, you're straight outta luck, maybe next time. Why don't you let me take you home, you can't even stand."

Ronnie helps me out of his friend's house and we stumble down the street. He basically carries me down the street to my apartment complex and digs his extra key out of his pocket. Once we're in, he dumps me on my bed. My eyes are closed and I hear him walking away. I quickly shoot out my hand, grabbing his.

"Thanks fer makin' sher I'm home safe."

_"Every time."_

He squeezes my hand and after a second, my grip loosens; his hand slipping out of mine as mine drops over the side of my bed. I smile one last tired, drunk smile, my eyes still closed, and I hear him leaving my apartment, then locking it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome
> 
> I feel that I should clarify, I don't agree with anything Calvin thinks, says or does in this story. He's just a horrible, sick character. Very hard to write.


	2. Not A Friend

**Calvin's POV**

 

I turned away and took a few strides down the hall as the lanky man retreated from the girl's apartment. He paid me no mind as he strolled past me and left the building. Casually, I made my way to her door, letting my fingers brush over the peephole. I know it's too soon. I've merely planted a seed of me in her mind, it needs to grow.

She will gradually become curious, then obsessed with me, as I am with her already. I drop my hand away from the peephole and take the steps the man took out the main doors.

 

Sleep is something that never came easy for me, and tonight is no exception. I lie still on my bed as the girl in the green dress continues to infatuate me. The way she danced, swaying-though it was clear she was heavily intoxicated, she still managed to captivate me. Her waist length curly, messy brown hair thrown over her face as she laughed, folding over onto her friend. Her light brown skin had the colors of the party lights shining over it, making her that much more mesmerizing.

She's thin, though her curves showed completely in that dress. _That dress._ I want her in that tight green dress forever, so I never forget what she looked like tonight. I wish I could get closer, see what her eyes, her lips might look like, feel like. _I have to be patient,_ I scold myself.

I don't want to scare this beauty off. This beauty, she is the one.

 

 

**Danielle's POV**

 

It's a few days after the party and the day after orientation. Orientation day was spent with a few teachers walking us freshman through the college, explaining things to us and so on. No other grades were there that day. It was quite boring, though I did befriend this girl; Amanda Burley. I thought Ronnie was going to be my only friend here, I'm glad that fear proved itself false.

So it's the next day and lunchtime. I'm sitting with Ronnie, Amanda and a couple of their friends. I'm a bit shy, but they're friendly and talkative enough.

I'm only taking two advanced courses with seniors and juniors, so I only get to see Ronnie twice and at lunch, and of course at the beginning and end of the day. I've been getting on well, a lot better than I got on in high school, anyway.

Through the weeks I've already begun to favor two of professors, and Ronnie and Amanda's friends have become my own. Things shouldn't be too difficult from here.

 

 

**Calvin's POV**

 

It was astonishing watching her flourish, watching her grow and adapt in ways I never could. It's been over a month since the party and I feel like haven't taken my eyes off her. We share two morning classes and lunch. I get to relish those lively, sparkling green eyes of hers. How they dance and dazzle, I anticipate the day they will be looking at me that way.

It's a tricky thing trying to admire her charm without causing suspicion.

I sit at my desk, pen in hand and peek at her across the room, busily writing what our professor spoke. Next to her, her new _friend;_ Josh offers her a relieved smile once the professor pauses, allowing everyone to catch up. In contrary to Josh's name, which I had caught only by accident as I walked by their little group in the hall, Danielle's name I had to be patient for. Her name came to me when the professor in our second class together chose her to explain the answer to another pupil's question. _Danielle Kirstein._

I wouldn't call myself the jealous sort, I _know_ what a friend looks like. Ronnie, Amanda, their other friend whose name I am unaware of, _they_ are friends. But with the way Josh stares at her when she's not looking, the way he touches her, I cannot determine that he's not a threat to me or Danielle. He could ruin things if I let him.

 

I don't intend to let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome
> 
> This chapter is very short, but I really wanted to get a chapter out- I've been sick.


	3. My Home Is Yours

**Calvin's POV**

 

It's late September now, and I'm just as restless as I was the first night I saw her. I sit hidden in my car, parked at the edge of the dark parking lot as I watch her apartment complex. I'm protecting her. No, I'm satisfying my need to be near her, even if she doesn't know it.

My eyes rush to the glass doors when they are shoved open and a figure wrapped up in a black coat scurries out onto the street. Long brown curls blew behind the figure, from under their gray knitted toboggan, as they walked with their head down. She, who I cannot deny being my Danielle, trudges forward against the wind, leaves toppling over her boots as she shuffled through them.

I was growing anxious before she made an appearance. I thought she had changed her mind and I was a fool for coming all this way. I knew she was leaving tonight, be it by accident, though. Danielle's on her way to her friend Amanda's apartment for a study session. I was nearby, getting a long drink from a water fountain when Amanda offered.

I take her in until she turns the corner, then I grab my small black bag from the passenger seat and push open my car door. I didn't just come here to be near her person, but her space as well. Her clothes, her bed, oohh- it'll all be too much to take in one visit. I'll need to come again.

While trying to remain casual, I shove my bag into my coat,  shut my car door as quietly as I can and walk up to the complex doors. Second door on the right, I remember. I kneel, laying my bag on the floor in front of her apartment door softly, as to not attract any of her neighbors. I pull out my first tool and begin working. As fiddle with the lock as silently as I can manage, excitement builds in my chest. Seeing her a few times a week isn't enough, I need more; to be closer.

This will have to suffice.

The lock clicks and I shove my tools back into the bag, then the bag back beneath the layers of my coat. With a sly glance down the empty hall, I open her door and slip inside.

Plain white walls, light brown wood floors, and a narrow hall are what I see when I enter my beauty's space. I expected something as pleasing to my eyes as she is. The air is warm and thick with some sort of fragrance as I walk down the long hall and into her living room. One long tan couch is under the window with the flowery blue curtains and an overstuffed brown lazy chair is sat diagonal from that. There are only three pictures; two on the wall and one on the wooden coffee table in the center of the living room.

I ignore the mess of magazines and dirty teacups on her coffee table as I pick up the picture. Pretty Danielle is laughing, her eyes hardly open and her cheeks pink, and she's standing in the center of Ronnie, Amanda, Josh, and their other friend.  _Drunk,_ I assume from their expressions, and from the lights to be seen in the background I can conclude they're in a club. Though I did meet her drunk at a party, she just doesn't seem like that kind of girl. She's smart, responsible, a good friend.

Josh is a bad influence on her.

After I replace the photo, I bring my attention to the ones hanging on the wall. One of them is of a young girl that looks much like Danielle, sitting in front of a birthday cake, and three people are standing on either side of her. Danielle is alone on her left side, hugging the young girl who appears to be turning eleven. Must be her younger sister.

On the right side are two older people; a man and a woman I'm reasoning are their parents. The mother is fair skinned with long blonde hair, green eyes, and is hugging tightly onto the young girl. The father, on the other hand, is dark skinned with shoulder length brown dreads, light brown eyes, and a blissful smile. Seemingly happy, proud, loving parents.

The last picture is a bit faded, smaller and in a triangular wooden frame. Two kids; a very thin little girl with wild brown curls, large green eyes and wearing a baggy green plaid dress, and a dark-skinned boy with brown eyes and long brown hair, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. They're standing in the sunlight, barefoot in the sparkling grass and aiming water guns at each other, both mid laughter. The boy looks to be Ronnie; they must've grown up together. They look like they had a good childhood; lots of fun, lots of good memories, probably.

I attempt not to feel spiteful as I turn away from the picture. Behind me, next to the wall of the narrow hall, is a small kitchen; very bare, much like the living room. Only a dark wooden circular table, a white fridge with a blank notepad attached, light brown cabinets, and on the counters lay a microwave, some mail, and an answering machine. As I pick up her mail in one scoop, I press the 'play messages' button on the machine. Her mail is what bores me as I sift through them and the first message plays. Nothing interesting, just letters from our college, bills and a notice on her rent.

The woman speaking in the message, most likely her mother, says just the usual; hello, missed you, updates on herself, her sister; Hana, and her father, then telling Danielle to visit soon. I hope Danielle visits soon; I can't wait to see her family in person, to exist in her childhood bedroom. It would be a dream.

The young man's voice in the second message I recognize immediately; Ronnie. He's cheery, loud as he speaks into the phone, notifying her of an 'outing' at a coffee shop down the block, letting her know that he, Amanda, Josh, and Kain; their other friend, will be there as well. I chuckle, tossing down the mail and lean against the counter. He forgot to mention I'll be there also. A mistake so minor can be forgiven, how was the poor boy to know?

These following some minutes are a waste, I searched through her trashcan, kitchen cabinets and drawers, even her nearly barren fridge, but discovered nothing of interest. It was then when I began wondering down the other hall next to the exit hall. The bathroom is the first door on the left, there; a few items I found a bit too entertaining. On her porcelain sink, which is under a large rectangular mirror, is several small containers of her makeup. I gingerly select a long thin black container of mascara and unscrew the lid.

I bring the dense, moistened brush near my face and imagine Danielle running this through her already gorgeous lashes. Why she thinks she needs makeup, is beyond me.

The next element to entertain me is a cushioned peach hamper behind me. Upon opening the small box, I am overwhelmed with the smell of her; sweet, summer, mango... I seize the first item of clothing I see; a thin white button up and pin it over my mouth and nose as if to suffocate myself. The sweet, delicate scent of her saturates my senses, like a drug it whirs my brain, clouding my judgment.

I need more.

With the shirt hugged to my airways, I dig one-handedly through her dirty, moist clothing to obtain that luscious, orgasmic-bringing smell. There it is, unveiled by a tossed jean skirt; a thin pair of light blue panties. The shirt is dropped carelessly where the pantied laid and the panties replace where the shirt had once satisfied me. I huff, mouth wide open as I breathe in the scent of her. My brain melts, I'm frozen in place, just breathing in my girl.

 

Aforementioned continues on for years it seems like, but not nearly long enough, as I have to force myself to stop. It takes all my might to unclench my fist and allow the panties to drop back inside the peach hamper. I can't begin making adolescent decisions now, I've been smart, I don't want her on guard. Beside the hamper is the shower, and laying in front of the shower is a furry hot pink bathmat I'm sure she has stood and dripped water on from her wet naked body after a shower. I plummet to my knees and push my fingers through the soft pink furs hoping they would still be moist, but I'm left feeling foolish and disappointed as they are dry.

The door parallel  to the bathroom is just a closet filled with clean towels, washcloths, toilet paper, etc. The only other door down the hall is what I've been anticipating. I push open the ajar brown door to find a dark room with a fairy light strung over the furthest wall. I flick on the main overhead light and seek out her bed in the back right corner. Her bed is smothered in thick purple blankets and pillows thrown about. Messy and pretty; like Danielle. My hand ghosts over the pillow, barely brushing against the privileged material. It doesn't know how lucky it is, having her lovely cheek resting on it every night.

I open her closet next, browsing the clothing for one specifically. I locate it near the back, that tight, shimmering green dress. I'm tempted to take the sparkling thing in my fist, clutch it to myself. I want that dress, I want her in it, I want it _now._

I have to force myself again, this time to leave the dress and close the closet. On the left side of the room is a curtained window, under that; a large wooden desk and a black office chair, but that's not what I'm drawn to. Left to the closet is a sturdy dark brown dresser and I pull out the top drawer. Socks, booty socks, knee-high socks; it bores me. I shut the drawer and aim for the one below it. Jackpot, the pot of gold. Pretty, pretty gold. Purple, blue, a couple of pink panties, a red thong-I'm thrilled and astounded. My Danielle- _thongs?!_ Doesn't seem like the type.

My hand wavered over the gold and abruptly a ring sounded throughout the apartment, prompting my hand to jerk backward to my chest. I panic, grasping the edges of my coat as I hasten through the apartment in search of the exit. I spare a brief glance to the flashing phone on the kitchen counter before marching swiftly down the exit hall and jerking open the door.

Despite knowing there is no threat, no company; it was only the phone ringing, my gut is still pushing me to leave. I shouldn't overstay, get too confident, that only leads to trouble. I force the door shut and lock it back with a shaky hand. After a calming breath, I walk up the steps and out into the parking lot. Oh, I'll be back. I'll learn my way around. Danielle's home will be my home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome
> 
> Sorry for the delay.


End file.
